


烂俗游戏

by paidaxing20



Category: yangling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paidaxing20/pseuds/paidaxing20





	烂俗游戏

//

李英超看小黄片被李振洋逮着了。  
少年站在桌前，手扣着裤子的缝，房间里的窗帘都被拉起来，一片黑暗，可李振洋却能看到少年发亮的眼睛，大大的，有些闪。  
闪着心虚。  
手机里的东西没点暂停，一声又一声的呻吟从手机里传出来，李英超身体忍不住颤抖了一下，抬头看了一眼李振洋。  
软软地喊了一句“洋哥”。  
李振洋没说话，扯了扯脖子上的领带，松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，十月份的天气已经开始转凉了，此刻的他却感觉热得透不过气，房间里的空气也让人有种窒息感。  
李英超被扔上床的时候还不知道发生了什么，他刚想爬起来就见李振洋朝他压下来，“李英超，有什么不会的，洋哥教你就是了，看什么小电影。”  
“洋哥，我没……”  
“嘘～”李振洋伸出手指放在李英超嘴唇上，“别说话，洋哥带你玩个好玩的游戏，很刺激，等下你可不要叫出来哦。”  
李振洋吻上李英超的嘴唇的时候李英超才从李振洋说的话里面悟出些什么，他自己平时又没有多看这些，今天还是第一次看结果就被李振洋抓到了，可李振洋好像没有在和他开玩笑，李英超有些怕。  
“专心！你在想什么？！”额头猝不及防被敲了一下，李英超吃痛，瞪着眼睛看着李振洋，说出的话却是软绵绵的，“洋哥，我怕。”  
“别怕，还没开始呢，”说着便脱掉了外套，李英超躺在床上，心怦怦跳个不停。  
李振洋的吻再次压下来的时候李英超搂住了李振洋的脖子，李振洋挑挑眉，没说话。  
李振洋啃着李英超的嘴唇，好像要发泄些什么，李英超吃痛，“啊”了一声，李振洋趁机进入了李英超的牙关，舌头进入李英超的嘴里，李英超睁着大眼睛，李振洋的舌头若有似无地触碰着李英超的牙齿，李英超抖了一下，手机里的人也发出痛苦的呻吟，李英超眼里湿漉漉的看着李振洋，李振洋把舌头从他嘴里伸出来，伸手抚摸了一下李英超的脸，“乖。”  
李英超迷迷糊糊地就被脱了个精光，男人却还是好好地穿着衣服看着他，“洋哥……”  
“乖，过来给我脱。”李振洋压着李英超，李英超直视着李振洋，抿了抿唇。  
不就是脱个衣服。  
李英超伸出手一个一个纽扣地解开李振洋的衬衫，李振洋看着少年的指节，有什么东西好像堵在了喉咙里，想要爆发出来。  
“嗯……嗯……”桌上的手机里有声音传出来，李英超红着脸给李振洋解纽扣，手抖着纽扣却硬生生卡住，李振洋清了清嗓子，“太慢了，我自己来。”说着直起身脱着衣服，李英超下半身被李振洋压着，眼睛却直直地看着李振洋。  
李振洋低下身，凑在李英超耳边小声地说，“怎么样？洋哥身材比手机里那个男人好吧？”  
李英超红着脸扭头不看他，瓮声瓮气地“嗯”了一声。  
“放心，洋哥活也比他好。”  
不带任何前戏，李振洋一下子就进入李英超的身体，还没开始动作，李英超就忍不住哼了一声，手抓着李振洋的手臂，李振洋看着被少年抓得发红的手臂，渐渐地低下身子埋在李英超耳边，“放松，放松一点。”  
李英超闻言舒了一口气，眼里雾气蒙蒙地看着李振洋，李振洋毫不怜惜，手摸着李英超的头发，一下一下地抚摸着，“游戏开始。”  
李英超身体颤抖着，李振洋整个人覆在他身上，李振洋稍微动了一下，李英超就忍不住颤栗，李振洋毫不顾忌李英超是第一次，就这么一次次地顶撞着李英超的最深处。  
李英超感觉自己快死了，喉咙里发不出一点声音，李振洋在自己上面喘着粗气，一只手抓着李英超的乳头玩弄着，一只手渐渐地顺着李英超的脊椎而下，李英超抓住李振洋往下的手，摇摇头，李振洋却低下头咬在李英超脖子上，李英超吃痛着把手收回来打在李振洋背上，身前的人得逞，手顺着脊椎而下来到李英超臀部，李振洋手摸着李英超臀部，借力一抬，底下的人儿似乎与自己又更亲密了一些，李振洋的性器顶着李英超最深处，李英超忍不住叫出声，“洋哥，洋哥！”  
李振洋侧头看他，“嘘，还没结束呢。”  
李振洋啃着李英超的脖子，身下一下一下地抽插，不停地顶弄着李英超，性器在李英超体内变得灼热肿痛，李振洋额前流了些汗，滴在李英超锁骨里，李英超张大着嘴，却不知道说什么，李振洋吻着李英超，李英超喊他，“洋哥，洋哥，慢……慢点……”声音带着哭腔。

李振洋放慢了动作，伸出手擦点李英超眼角的泪，“别哭。”  
少年包裹着李振洋性器的地方在李振洋动作的时候不停收缩着，李振洋抱着李英超不停地抽动着，李英超呜呜咽咽地传出呻吟声，和手机里传来的声音顿时响彻整个房间。  
李振洋停下来，看着少年哭得发红的鼻尖，吻了吻少年的脸，把自己的东西整个抽离李英超的身体，李英超顿时就感觉到一阵空虚，刚想说什么，男人就把整个性器往自己的后穴插，李英超“呃”了一声，又陷入在李振洋的动作里，李振洋不停地抽插着，性器一直往里送，似要一直穿透李英超的身体，李英超搂着李振洋的脖子，头埋在李振洋颈窝里，承受着这个男人带给他的快感。

房间里充满了淫糜的气息，到处都只听见李振洋抽插的声音和进出时候摩擦产生的水声，李英超腿上到处都是李振洋的精液，李振洋搂着李英超的腰，一直把自己往里送。

李振洋动作不停，床板被弄得吱呀吱呀地响，桌上手机传来的声音也传进两人的耳朵里，李振洋的性器在李英超体内搅动着，酥酥麻麻的感觉穿透李英超全身，李英超忍不住攥紧了拳头，双腿抬起缠在李振洋身上，李振洋忍不住又抽插了十几下，终于抱着李英超把热液释放在少年体内。

李振洋抱着李英超不动，东西还停留在李英超体内，李振洋喘着粗气，李英超哑着嗓子喊他，“洋哥，”李振洋用自己的脸蹭了蹭李英超的脸，“游戏结束了，超儿。”

END.  
//


End file.
